riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Annabeth Chase
'Annabeth Chase - '''jest jednym z głównych bohaterów powieści o Obozie Herosów. Występuje także w większości książek z serii Olimpijscy Herosi (nie występowała jedynie w "Synu Neptuna", jednak została wspomniana). Jest córką Ateny i Fryderyka Chase'a, przyjaciółką, a w późniejszych częściach także dziewczyną Percy'ego oraz przyjaciółką Thalii Grace i Luke'a Castellana (zanim stał się żywicielem Kronosa). Jest jedną z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. To jej krew przebudziła boginię Gaję. Historia Annabeth urodziła się na Olimpie i do swojego domu została przyniesiona przez Zefira, zachodni wiatr. Jej ojciec nigdy nie traktował jej narodzin jako coś wspaniałego i prosił Atenę, by wychowywała córkę na Olimpie, ponieważ on jest zbyt zajęty. Bogini mądrości stanowczo odmówiła, mówiąc, że wychowywanie herosów to zadanie ich śmiertelnych rodziców. Gdy Annabeth mała 5 lat, jej ojciec ponownie ożenił się i wyglądało to, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o Atenie (co było nieprawdą). Miał dwójkę ''normalnych ''dzieci i przestał opiekować się swoją półboską córką. Annabeth w wieku 7 lat uciekła z domu, ponieważ dziewczynka czuła się niekochana i odrzucona oraz dlatego, że jej macocha nie wierzyła, że co noc atakują ją pająki. Czuła się przez to niezrozumiana oraz samotna. Po dwóch tygodniach ucieczki spotkała Thalię Grace i Luke'a Castellana, którzy również uciekli. Dorastała z nimi do dnia kiedy Grover Underwood zabrał ich ze sobą do obozu. Po drodze pomylił drogę i wszyscy wpadli do siedziby cyklopa. Thalia, Luke i Grover zostali złapani. Annabeth zraniła cyklopa w stopę swoim sztyletem i uwolniła przyjaciółkę, która przejęła dowodzenie i udało im się uciec. Gdy już wszyscy dotarli na wzgórze herosów, zaatakowały ich potwory - trzy Erynie oraz stado piekielnych ogarów. Thalia zaczęła osłaniać przyjaciół, samotnie walcząc z bestiami. Tam już prawie umarła, ale Zeus zmienił ją w sosnę, co wzmocniło magiczną granicę Obozu Herosów. Od tamtego czasu Annabeth mieszkała w obozie jako całoroczna. Gdy Annabeth miała ok. 10 lat ponownie spróbowała zamieszkać z ojcem. Niestety zaatakowały ich potwory i wszyscy strasznie się pokłócili. Córka Ateny zadzwoniła do Chejrona i oznajmiła, że wraca do Obozu. Przebywała tam do przyjazdu Percy'ego. Wygląd Annabeth jest wysportowaną, wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną. W Złodzieju Pioruna jest opisana jako opalona, dobrze zbudowana blondynka o oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury a w innych częściach Percy określa jej oczy jako żelazne. Jej włosy są falowane, jak u księżniczki, ale zwykle w nieładzie. Po trzymaniu nieboskłonu zostało jej szare pasemko we włosach. Ma bejsbolówkę niewidkę która była prezentem od jej matki. Często nosi dżinsową kurtkę i pomarańczową koszulkę Obozu Herosów. Jest bardzo ładna (większość obozowiczów tak powie), a według Percy'ego nawet piękna (natomiast Leo nie widzi w niej nic atrakcyjnego). Tyson twierdzi, że jest ładna. Charakter Annabeth uwielbia architekturę. Potrafi być nieco zaborcza o ludzi, których kocha. Była zazdrosna o Hazel, Kalipso i Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Gdy Percy zaginął w "Bitwie w Labiryncie", a potem zabrakło go przez 8 miesięcy w "Zagubionym Herosie", zaczęła odczuwać strach, że może utracić go na zawsze. Jest osobą, która sprawia, że Percy chce pozostać śmiertelnikiem. Mimo, że jest bardzo bystra i inteligentna, bywa przemądrzała i wydaje jej się, że potrafi zrobić wszystko, ma też buntowniczą żyłkę i jest bardzo dumną osobą (co widać, gdy spotykają sfingę w Labiryncie). Bardzo kocha Percy'ego - dla niego jest skłonna do wszelkich poświęceń (w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku zasłania go własnym ciałem przez co była bardzo bliska śmierci) często się o niego niepokoi. Annabeth jest też dość złośliwą osoba, lecz naprawdę nie zamierza nikogo tym urazić. Często mówi Percy'emu że jest beznadziejny, choć to tylko żarty. Relacje Z Percy'm Z Luke'em Z Fryderykiem Chase'em Z Piper Lęki Annabeth Jak każde dziecko Ateny panicznie boi się pająków. Przez spór ich matki z tkaczką Arachne która się zabiła po przegranie, Atena zamieniła ją w pająka a Arachne mści się na dzieciach bogini. W Domu Hadesa, arai rzuciły na nią klątwa którą złożyła Kalipso. Była daleko od Percy'ego i myślała że go straciła na zawsze. Potem również inna arai dała jej klątwę którą rzucił Polifem, nic nie widziała. Wtedy też myślała że Percy ją zostawił. Annabeth w filmie *Gra ją Alexandra Daddario. *W "Złodzieju pioruna" miała ciemne, proste włosy. W drugiej części filmu zobaczyliśmy ją z blond warkoczem. *W filmach była starsza i nieco mniej inteligentna niż jej książkowy odpowiednik. *W filmach jej związek z Percym zaczął się szybciej. * W filmie jest bardziej skłonna do walki (przez co trochę przypomina Clarisse). Ciekawostki i cechy *Uwielbia architekturę i odwiedzanie słynnych budynków. *Urodziny obchodzi 12 lipca, zostało to ujawnione dopiero w książce "Dom Hadesa". *Urodziła się z umysłu Ateny, tak jak reszta dzieci bogini mądrości. * Jest córką pana Chase'a. *Walczy sztyletem, który dostała od Luke'a. *Jej nazwisko w tłumaczeniu znaczy "pościg" lub "ścigać". *Kiedy spadła do Tartaru straciła swój sztylet i laptop Dedala. *W Tartarze sztylet zastąpił jej miecz ze smoczej kości. *Gdy była mała atakowały ją pająki, ale jej macocha nie wierzyła jej, przez co Annabeth uciekła z domu. *Podkochiwała się w Luke'u, ale on traktował ją jedynie jak swoją młodszą siostrę. Później jednak zrozumiała, że kocha Percy'ego i została jego dziewczyną. *Jako jedyna z siódemki herosów z przepowiedni nie ma żadnych magicznych umiejętności. *Została naczelnym architektem odbudowy Olimpu po zakończeniu II Wojny Tytanów. *Zanim dostała sztylet broniła się drewnianym młotkiem. *Miała na pieńku z Herą (bogini nasyłała na nią krowy w San Francisco) i Hermesem (z powodu Luke'a - bóg uważał, że Annabeth mogła zapobiec śmierci jego syna). *Chciała dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy. *W książkach "Znak Ateny" i "Dom Hadesa" Annabeth po raz pierwszy ma swoje rozdziały, pisane z jej perspektywy, ale nadal w 3. osobie. * Mimo że jest córką Ateny w serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" można odnieść wrażenie, że jest bardzo zagubiona. *Można zobaczyć ją na okładkach "Morza Potworów" i "Domu Hadesa". *Chociaż wraz z Reyną były tak naprawdę wrogami, to jednak pretorka Nowego Rzymu lubiła ją. *Rzymianie nieco nieufnie odnosili się do Annabeth - było tak też dlatego, że rzymska Minerwa (odpowiednik Ateny) była dziewicą, a Rzymianie bardzo poważnie traktują dziewictwo - według ich poglądów, Annabeth w ogóle nie powinna istnieć. *Dionizos stale nazywał ją "Annie Bell". *Na większość misji (które prowadziła lub odbyła) wyruszała z Percy'm i Grover' em. *Była zakochana w Percym. * Była zazdrosna o Kalipso, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reynę i Hazel. *Nazywała Percy'ego Glonomóżdżkiem, bo uważała, iż jest ciężko myślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy. *Chciała zostać architektem. *Dobrze strzelała z łuku. *Uważana jest za najmądrzejsze dziecko Ateny. *Udało jej się oszukać Arachne. *Jako jedyne dziecko Ateny dotarła do posągu Ateny Partenos. * Możliwe, że w pierwszych dwóch częściach podkochiwała się w Luke'u. * Percy chciałby zamieszkać z nią w Nowym Rzymie. * W ,,Znaku Ateny" Annabeth bała się, że Percy mógł się zmienić przez poglądy Rzymian. * Nie lubiła cyklopów, bo to przez cyklopa Thalia zginęła. Wyjątkiem był Tyson - przyrodni brat Percy'ego. * Gdy dotarła do granic Obozu Jupiter, bardzo bała się spotkania z Percym. * Percy mówił na nią Mądralińska (ang. Wise Girl). * W ''Domu Hadesa spadła na nią klątwa, przez którą chwilowo straciła wzrok. Myślała wówczas, że Percy ją opuścił. * Według Tysona Annabeth jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie (zaraz po maśle orzechowym). * Tytan Bob wspomniał, że dla potworów Annabeth pachnie jak maślane herbatniki. * Jej największymi marzeniami było zbudowanie Manhattanu według własnego pomysłu i to, aby jej rodzice (Pan Chase i Atena) byli razem. * Pochodzi z Wirginii. * Gdy była mała i mieszkała jeszcze z ojcem, miała dobermana, dlatego Annabeth zna się na tresu Annabeth09.jpg Annabeth10.jpg Latająca Annabeth.jpg Annabeth04.jpg Annabeth viria.jpg Annabeth06.jpg Annabeth..jpg AnnabethChase.jpg Percy-Jackson-Still-percy-jackson-and-annabeth-chase-21596470-800-531.jpg Annabeth chase at the lincoln memorial by lostie815-d6tlycf.jpg Annabeth-Chase-Daughter-of-Wisdom.jpg Annabeth Chase 5.gif Percy i Annabeth 14.png Annabeth10.jpg|Annabeth10 rze psów, co bardzo jej pomogło podczas spotkania z Cerberem. * Gdy się martwi lub nad czymś myśli, ma podobną mimikę twarzy do Sadie Kane z ,,Kronik Rodu Kane" - obie dziewczyny zaciskają usta i marszczą czoło. * W jej mieszkaniu w San Francisco są dwa koty. * Annabeth była pierwszym półbogiem jakiego spotkał Percy po przybyciu do Obozu Herosów. * Znajduje w Reynie pewne podobieństwo do siebie (w Znaku Ateny ''myśli, że Reyna ma tak samo zacięty wyraz twarzy jaki ona widzi kiedy patrzy w lustro). * Ma kuzyna, który mieszka w Bostonie (nazywa się Magnus Chase). Wspomina o tym w Krwi Olimpu''. * Zna alfabet Morse'a. thumb|left|197x197px